


The Enlightenment

by myherofuckademia



Series: The Enlightenment [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Sex, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You were a good student, a smart student. You did well academically, you were the vice president of the history department and you made friends with anyone. Then why were you currently in between your professor’s legs sucking his cock while he gave a lecture over Zoom?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: The Enlightenment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017112
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

You were a good student, a smart student. You did well academically, you were the vice president of the history department and you made friends with anyone. Then why were you currently in between your professor’s legs sucking his cock while he gave a lecture over Zoom? 

Your tongue brushed along the head of his cock as he conducted the lecture. You kept your thighs squeezed together as the vibrator buzzed away inside of your pussy. You had to keep your noises to a minimum or else it would pick up on his microphone. 

“Immanuel Kant once said, quote, ‘If we asked, ‘Do we now live in an enlightened age?’ The answer is, “no”, but we do live in an age of enlightenment.’, this means that during this time was an age of enlightenment, but not an enlightened age. Well what does this mean?” Iwaizumi asked as his hand dipped down to your hair and ran his fingers through it. 

He continued to talk about the meaning of an age of enlightenment rather than an enlightened age. But your pussy was tingling so badly and the need to cum was becoming overwhelming. 

You were a good girl, at least that was what you told yourself. But here you were sucking your professor’s cock during a lecture you should be attending. But instead you snuck out of your dorm, took the bus across town just to have sex with the man who was supposed to teach you. 

This was wrong, so wrong. But the need for you to cum overridden any sense in your head. You were thinking with your aching pussy, not the guidelines put in place by the university.

He brushed his slipper covered foot against your aching pussy, just missing your clit but enough to have you almost gasp out. He pressed again, a warning not to cum or else there would be punishment.

He smiled at the camera and said, “Now someone in the chat, do you think the Enlightenment was one event or a series of interlocking ideas that made up the ethos that we study today?” 

This was your own fault really, you were charmed off your feet by Hajime Iwaizumi. He was different from most professors, he had piercings, tattoos, smoked after class and taught with a smirk. He was quick with his tongue and before you knew it, you were being fucked by him in the back of his car.

You knew you should’ve gone to the department head, but you probably would’ve just been laughed out of there. And you wanted more, you craved more as you touched yourself almost every night

Iwaizumi taught you more than just the Enlightenment or modern Japanese history the semester before, he taught you restraint, control and endurance in the sexual sense. When he tied you up, when he spanked you, when he shoved his cock down your throat. It was all met with enthusiasm. 

You choked on his cock slightly as you pussy clenched around the vibrator, you couldn’t take it anymore. You were dripping on the carpet, your thighs twitched every so often and your mind was hazy. 

You rubbed your pussy against the carpet of the office. Your mouth was still stuffed with his cock, you sucked on it roughly as you tried to ride out your orgasm. Just one won’t hurt. 

Right?

You let out a small, quiet gasp as you came around the vibrator. There was a sharp shiver throughout your body and your nipples grew hard at the sudden rush through your body. It felt good to finally cum. You had been under his desk since he started lecture around an hour again. Now that you came you were able to think more clearly and go back to sucking his cock to your full potential 

You made a small noise of glee as you continued to suck his cock, it was quiet enough that it didn’t pick up on the mic. That was the last thing you wanted, as Iwaizumi usually threatened, it would be your worst fear to have your classmates find out. 

Suddenly Iwaizumi yanked on your hair, pulling your head back to look up at him, and looked down at you. His eyes narrowed at you and you looked at him in shock, he noticed. His gaze was stern, that of a controlling dom. 

The dark haired man yanked your hair once more before he looked back up to his class and smiled at the students, “Sorry about that, my cat was being a pest. You know how animals are, now let’s move onto the science of the Enlightenment.”

He moved his hand to the back of your neck and pushed you all the way onto his cock, you instantly choked but had to keep your noises to a minimum, especially now that he was talking for the second half of lecture. 

Sex with Iwaizumi was mind blowing, the dark haired professor was like nothing else you ever had. Your experience up to that point was one night stands where you ghosted the guy afterwards. But when you tried to ghost him, he cornered you in the library and fucked you against the stacks. Thankfully no one saw you, but you learned your lesson pretty quickly. Iwaizumi wasn’t a one night stand, he was a commitment. 

And that was what brought you down the rabbit hole of bondage, submissive, dominant, toys, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, riding crops, exhibitionism, collars, and everything else he had exposed to you in the six months into this relationship. 

After your sessions you parted ways, unable to be a proper couple due to you being in his class again this year, you only followed two rules; wear the leather cuff he gifted you and you were not allowed to see other guys. You were Iwaizumi’s now. 

You choked on his cock a few more times, which caused your eyes to tear up, until he finished inside of you. He let out a light curse but quickly covered it up with a cough. He had academic integrity to uphold. 

You were about to swallow his cum when he brushed his foot against your clit again, causing you to choke and cum to sputter out of your mouth and down your chin and chest then eventually on the floor. 

He yanked your head again to keep you quiet. You whimpered quietly and laid your sloppy chin on the knee of his slacks, dirtying them with his cum. He went back to petting your hair as he wrapped up his lecture. It was calm before the storm.

Not only did you cum, you also made noises. The two rules you had to follow while he was teaching. Your mind raced for a moment about what he was going to do to you. 

When the lecture ended and he closed his laptop, he pushed his chair away forcefully and looked down at you. You were hidden under the desk, your lips and chin were stained with cum, you had tears in your eyes and your hair was a mess. 

You looked so pathetic. 

“Get up.” he said coldly as he yanked on your collar. He zipped himself up into his pants and got up from his seat, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see you getting up on shaky legs to follow him.

He led you through his house towards the stairs that lead into the basement. The basement was where most of the training happened.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” He said as he approached the door to the basement, “I had two rules and you broke both of them.” 

Your eyes casted down to the hardwood floor. You stood there, completely nude with a thick leather collar around your neck, you clasped your hands together, you sighed, “I know. I’m sorry.” The vibrator still buzzed inside of you, you bit your bottom lip to keep your composure. 

He noticed the slight shake in your body from the toy still inside of you. He put his hand in his pocket and turned it off. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“I’m not done with you yet. You say you’re worried about people finding out. But then you go around with that mouth of yours.” He said as he reached to open the door, “Actions have consequences.” 

“I know, sir.” 

Iwaizumi opened the door and looked over his shoulder, “C’mon now.” 

You went down the staircase behind Iwaizumi, you kept your gaze steady on the back of his head. You sighed and mentally scolded yourself. You knew that it was stupid to think that one orgasm was enough. 

He got to the basement and pulled the chair from the corner and brought it to the middle of the room. You stood by the doorway until he crooked his finger towards you to come over to him. You went over with careful steps. 

The basement was simple, a bed with a side table, a chair in the corner, and a dresser on the far end of the room. Most of the floor was padded for the times he couldn’t quite make it to the bed with him. 

Your legs shook in anticipation, “Sir.” you said, “I’m sorry, I tried really hard to behave.” You tried to explain but he silenced you with his hand around your throat. 

“Your noises could get us into big trouble. Now be good for once and sit on the chair.” He let go of you and watched you sit down on the chair, “Legs spread.” 

You did as you were told, he looked down at your aching, glistening pussy. He saw the end of the vibrator sticking out between your folds. He took it out and placed it on the table by the bed in front you. 

You whimpered at the loss of pressure between your legs. But you weren’t empty for long, he grabbed a bullet vibrator and the medical tape from the drawer and turned it on. Then taped it to your clit.

“If you don’t cum for twenty minutes, then you get away with what you did. But if you can’t last, then you will be punished.” 

You nodded, your clit throbbed against the vibrator. He put it on the highest setting, you watched him as he sat on the bed.

You knew you were in deep, you had a deep craving for him. Even though there was a clear power imbalance. But when he held you, when he caressed your arm when you came through the front door of his house. His kisses, his love, his ability to make you cry out. 

The long nights together, the coffee in the morning, the kisses before you have to go back to your dorm. The shared moments where you acted like a normal couple behind closed doors. 

The promises when you graduated then you could be official with your relationship. 

“You’ve been a very naughty girl.” He said as he rested his chin on his palm. He crossed one leg over the other and kept a keen eye on you. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I tried so hard to behave.” You whimpered, the jackhammer pace of the vibrator taped to your clit had your knees feeling weak, but thankfully you were sitting down. 

“I don’t want us to get in trouble. If they found out I was sleeping with a student, I would never see you again.” he said, “And I don’t want to do that.” 

“I know, I’ll do better next time, sir.” 

He smiled, “I know you will.” He looked at his watch, “Fifteen left.” 

You licked your dry lips as you felt the vibrations through your body. You tried to stave off your orgasm, but your clit was still so sensitive from the last time. 

“Actions have consequences and you need to take responsibility.” He said, “usually you cum by now. I’m impressed.” His smile turned into a smirk. 

“Hmpf.” You moaned, your pussy ached with a need to cum again but you only had so much time left. You could make it. 

“That’s my good girl, guess I could teach you something, huh? You never did well in my classes.” He said. You frowned at him and he simply added, “But I taught you how to be a good girl. I can’t wait until you graduate and then I can do all kinds of stuff to you.” He licked his lips.

He got up from the bed and rounded you until he was behind you, he leaned down a little and started to play with your nipples. You moaned at the feeling of his rough hands on your nipples.

“Hajime!”

“Ah, ah, ah.” he said as he gave your left nipple a tight squeeze, “It’s sir when we play.” 

“Sorry, sir!” You yelped.

He continued to play with your nipples, the feeling of him rolling them between his calloused, strong fingers made you rub your thighs together which only caused the vibrator to press harder against your clit.

You moaned loudly and threw your head back against his abdomen. Pleasure was circulating through you faster, you felt on the edge of orgasm. You tried to hold it back, but the more the vibrator pressed against your clit and the tighter Iwaizumi’s grasp on you was, the harder it was to not be drowned by the pleasure of it all. 

“Sir! Sir!” You cried out, your back arched away from the chair but he quickly kept you pinned down the wood. You whimpered loudly and bucked your hips against the vibrator. Your hole clenched around nothing as you felt orgasm take you over.

“Sir!” you shouted.

“Bad, bad girl.” He said against your hairline.

You came all over the vibrator, your pussy clenched around nothing. You arched your back from the chair and whined. Your breathing was ragged. You groaned and squirted, messing up the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

You felt the liquid drip down your thighs as you went slump against the chair, you felt weightless and warm.

“Shame.” He said as he walked back to standing in front of you, his eyes cold and dominating. He put his hands on his hips, his hair slightly messed up, his shirt wet from you, “You only had two minutes left.” He sighed, “Oh well, I guess I have to punish you. Actions do have consequences.” 

He took the vibrator off your clit and put it with the vibrator from earlier. He looked down at you, his gaze stern as he leaned down to place both hands on your thighs. 

“Bad, bad girl.” He said, “Two minutes left and you couldn’t hold it.” He shook his head as he got back up and hooked a finger around your collar and yanked you up. 

You got up quickly on shaky legs and almost fell over from how weak your legs felt. Instead he guided you onto the bed and went over to the dresser. He came back with a pair of leather cuffs. 

“Do you think you deserve to be punished today?” He asked. 

You shook your head, “It’s too much. Please, sir.” Your knees quivered as he manhandled you and got the chain of the cuffs around one of the bars of the rod iron bed. You felt him move your hips up and put you on your knees. 

“That’s not good enough.” He leaned up and yanked your hair causing you to moan. He got back up once more, unzipped his once and grabbed a riding crop from the dresser. He had his cock slipped out of his pants as he came back over and got behind you. 

He palmed your ass, feeling the warmth under his hand before he pulled it away and went in with the riding crop. You jolted forward, but there wasn’t much for you to cling onto. Your hands were tied to the headboard and there was no escape for you.

He laid for a couple of more smacks, “Do you know how much of a naughty girl you are? You drive me crazy? I remember the first time that I saw you come to my office hours, you looked so cute in that skirt of yours. I knew I had to have you.” 

You whimpered and jolted forward once more when he laid another smack on your ass.

“I’m a sinful man, baby.” He growled, “I know we talk a lot about religion in class, but when I think of you I’m drawn to sin.” He leaned forward and rubbed his arching cock against your wet folds, “The things I want to do to you.”

He continued to rain down smacks across your ass, leaving it feeling very heated and bruised. But there was no stopping him. He jerked his hard cock with one hand and smacked your ass with the other. The sound of the crop hitting skin echoed through the basement. 

“You’re a dirty girl.” He growled, “So naughty, we might have to do a lot more training to make you perfect. But then again I like when you’re bad, you always know how to turn me on.” And then laid another smack on your ass.

“I’m sorry, sir.” You whimpered. 

“But I’m also devoted to you.” He landed another smack on your ass and rubbed the raw skin, “But soon enough, pet. We’ll be able to do whatever we want, just pass my exam.” 

You looked over to him and asked, “Exam?”

“The Enlightenment one, silly.”

“Oh.” You said as you slumped a little in disappointment but you were met with another smack from the crop against your ass. You flinched at the feeling against your ass, you weren’t too sure how much more you were willing to take. 

“Don’t worry there will be a practical exam.” He smirked, “It’ll be one on one, here in the basement. I was thinking December 14th from five to seven? That should be enough time for you to complete it.” 

You nodded, “I think I can complete it in that time, sir.” 

He chuckled, “If you need accommodations let me know as soon as possible.” When he put on his professor voice your pussy got wet. It was such a major turn on to hear his voice like that. When he spoke in that tone it went through you like nothing else. It turned you on so much that it was hard to sit through lectures sometimes. 

“I will sir.” You moaned as he laid another smack across your ass. He continued to smack your ass a few more times before he rested on his heels and looked at the marks he left on you. 

“I think that’s enough for now.” He said. 

You deflated a little bit against the bed, shakily exhaling as you relaxed against the cuffs around your wrists. You were completely owned by him, he was your dom, your master, your professor. Call it puppy love but you couldn’t wait until you graduated and you could hold his hand out in public.

“Pet.” He said sharply, “What are you thinking about?” He had put the crop away, and his cock was still out. Fully erect and pressing against his toned stomach. 

“You.” You replied innocently.

He chuckled and kissed you at your hairline, “Cute.” He climbed back onto the bed. He jerked off his already painfully hard cock a couple of times before he lined it up with your sopping, loose hole. 

You looked over your shoulder to see him insert his cock inside of you, it took a couple of moments before you noticed, “What about the condom!” You yelped with fear in your voice.

He tapped on your sore ass and you became jelly in his hands, “Don’t worry, one time won’t hurt. Don’t question me, pet. I’m the one in charge here, not you.” 

“Yes, sir.” You whimpered as you felt his hand smooth over your sore ass. You could only imagine what the welts on your backside must look like. 

You were under his thumb, in his grasp where he held onto you tightly. You worried your bottom lip for a moment, thinking about him going in bare. You had no barrier between the two of you and that worried you. But you didn’t have much time to linger on it as suddenly you felt Iwaizumi’s cock enter you.

He pushed into you all the way, bottoming out into you which caused you to pull against the cuffs that were still around your wrists. You whimpered and bucked your hips but his hands on them kept you still for the most part. 

He leaned over you, his hot breath in your ear as he started to thrust into you. Sometimes you forgot how strong he was, how his toned arms kept you still, his strong hands dug into your hips as he kept you pinned to the bed. 

It was overwhelming, it was suffocating, and you always wanted more, Iwaizumi was an addiction that you didn’t want to quit. He was complicated to you, your love was elicit and wrong. It was taboo on so many levels what you were doing.

But you were hooked, especially in the moment when he bottomed out inside of you. His cock spearing into you and thrusting heavily into you as he held you.

“Sir!” You moaned.

“That’s my good girl, my little pet. I knew you could be good for me. I’m sorry that I had to punish you earlier, I know that must’ve been so hard for you.” He said, his breath hot in your ear as he thrusted up into you. 

You whimpered in response and kept your head buried in the pillow. Iwaizumi’s body was hot against yours, even through all of his clothes. The idea of you being completely nude and him still being clothed made your clit ache.

You loved the give and take of power, how Iwaizumi possessed you, owned you, and yet showed a deep devotion to you. It was hard not to get wrapped up in it and crave it deeply. You gasped as his cock brushed up against your cervix. 

You wish you could tell what he was thinking. It was strange of him not to use a condom, he was always safe in that regard, but your head was becoming too hazy and your chest full of butterflies so the thoughts just slipped away. 

He continued to fuck into you, your ass in the air as he clutched onto you. His fingers dug into your skin as you felt your pussy quiver around him. 

“Sir!” You moaned.

“I got you, pet. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” He smirked as he started to palm your sore ass. Pleasure was building up inside of his gut as jackhammered into you. Your moans were music to his ear.

It was beautiful to see you moan and struggle. Your ass was hot against his hips, he could feel the welts against his skin as he thrusted into you. He had put you through the ringer, he used you until you broke but you always bounced back.

You always came back to him the next day, you teased him whenever you got it, and you took all of his punishments in stride. He knew that your ass was bruised for the next couple of weeks, he reminded himself to put cream on it when you were done. 

“Sir, this feels so good.” You whimpered as you arched your back. You felt another orgasm start to climb up you. 

“I bet it does. Oh you’re such a good girl, you take me so well. Your cunt is so fucking tight still, did I not fuck it out enough.” He chuckled to himself. Iwaizumi had a possessive streak to him, that was why one of your rules was not to see other guys. 

You were his and only his, no one else’s. No matter how cute you were, if he saw you with another guy he wasn’t too sure what he would do. 

But he had a solution to that possible problem, and it involved him not wearing a condom. Even though he soothed your worry that one time wouldn’t hurt, the thought of painting your cunt walls white with his cum turned him on. 

He started to roughly kiss the back of your neck, leaving more marks across the skin, he smirked at himself at the trail he left behind. You always looked better with marks on your neck. 

He grunted against your skin, shivers of orgasm raked up his body as he panted into your ear. You looked so good like this, the little pet that adored him. You were perfect for him. 

“I’m close.” He grunted with a heavy thrust of his hips.

“Pull out! Pull out!” You whined. You tried to thrash against the binds that kept you to the bed but his strong body and the cuffs kept you in place. Submissive and under him.

He only clutched onto you harder, “Don’t worry, pet. One time won’t hurt.” He then came inside of you, his cock throbbed as he held onto you, pushing his cock all the way inside of you as he came. 

When he finished cumming, he continued to thrust in and out of you rapidly, his hand trailed down to your aching clit and played with it until you were gasping for your orgasms.

“Sir! Sir!” You whined. 

A sick thought ran through Iwaizumi’s mind, orgasms are good for pregnancy. He smirked to himself in the haze of his orgasm and continued to play with your clit. Feeling his cock grow soft inside of you. 

As you came one last time, you blanked out. You felt your eyes roll back as your face became well acquainted with the pillow under you. The last thing you said was a loud moan that rang in your ears as you fell unconscious. 

You later woke up to the feeling of a warm wet cloth against your flushed body. Wiping away the sweat, tears and grime of the evening. It was comforting and warm. You whined a little bit as he brushed the cloth against your pussy.

“Sh, sh, it’s okay. I’m not doing anymore damage. Just lie there until you have energy to come to bed with me.”

You nodded against the soft pillow. He was your professor in more ways than one, he taught you everything you needed to know. Both about the Enlightenment but also the ways you could push your body sexually. 

No matter how much he abused your pussy, put a collar on you, forced you into compromising positions. He always took care of you in the end. 

You looked up at him with sleepy eyes, you made a grabbing motion with your hands so he could lie next to you. He leaned in and kissed you on the forehead.

“Soon, we’ll just be like every other couple.” 

A month later you were in the bathroom on campus with a plastic pregnancy test in your hand and your other hand over your mouth as you gazed down on it. 

“Oh no.” You said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a good student, a smart student. You went to class, did the assignments and got good grades. Then you get pregnant by your Enlightenment history professor.

“Hajime.” You said as you laid in bed beside him, “I’m pregnant.” 

Iwaizumi was quiet for a moment, when you looked up at him and saw the furrow in his brow, you swallowed to yourself and moved yourself off his chest and face to face with him.

He looked at you with the stern eyes and reached over to touch your face, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m going to the doctor’s tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come.” You said, after you found out about your pregnancy in the bathroom, you booked an appointment with a doctor on the other side of town so no one would recognize you.

“Of course.” He said, “I’m assuming that it’s mine and not some frat boy you met at a party.” He knew fully that the baby was his, the only places you had gone were his house, your dorm, and his office during office hours. You weren’t a partier, the only time you drank was with him. 

You chuckled, “When have I been partying, you have been keeping me pretty much at your house all the time and the only cock I’ve been full with is yours. Unless you count all the toys, but the toys don’t forget the condoms.” 

It had become a habit of Iwaizumi to not use condoms while you played. In all honesty it was a bit of a surprise that you didn’t end up pregnant sooner. He rolled to his side and placed a hand on your stomach, there was no bump to speak of but he was protective very suddenly. 

“No one can know about this, I suggest you move in with me.” He said, “A baby could be a bother to your roommate.” 

“Um, sure. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I don’t really own a lot of stuff but I think I should be able to move it no problem by myself. It’s mostly just clothes.” 

He smiled and kissed you on the forehead softly, “It’ll also be better if you take the next semester off, just so we don’t have any classes together and you can carry the baby in peace.” 

You thought about it for a moment, you knew that stress was bad for the baby. And there was nothing more stressful than university. Your hand slid down to his over top of your stomach and then over his tattooed arm. 

He kept his gaze square with you, “You can come back in the fall, I will transfer to another university so there won’t be a conflict.” 

“But that might keep us apart.” You worried as you rubbed his heavily tattooed arm. 

He kissed you on the forehead, “I will always come home to you.” He said, “Don’t worry about that. We’re a family now, a little unconventional one, but one nonetheless.” He then kissed you on the lips, his kiss soft and reassuring. 

“Will we continue our play, sir?” You asked, “We can stop until I have the baby, but I think the first couple of months should be fine.” You suggested. You would miss your play together, it often made you tingle and wet. But this wasn’t about you anymore, you needed to be concerned with the little poppy seed sized baby inside of you.

He took your hand and squeezed it, “I will keep playing with you until you pop, sweetheart. Our games won’t stop just because you’re going to be nice and swollen with my child, I’ll just be more gentle.” 

You smiled at him, “I’d like that, you can still smack my ass the baby’s not there.” You joked as you curled your fingers tightly around his and pulled it back to your stomach. 

He chuckled and kissed you again. You both could make it work, together. You were no longer just his student, you were the mother of his first child. It was a bit of a shock to him, you were the first relationship with a student he had and now it had resulted in the creation of a tiny being. 

You finished your fall semester as the season ended and brought forth winter. Iwaizumi watched you with a close gaze when you took your exam on campus. Even though you two were closer than ever, he still gave you a decent mark. It wasn’t even the highest mark that semester. 

“I can’t show favourites, it would be obvious. A newly pregnant student gets the highest mark in the class by a male professor. Plus your essay answers weren’t the strongest. Are you getting a pregnancy brain that early?”

You got flustered and told him to shut up, not telling him that you recently forgot to buy milk when you went grocery shopping.

You had successfully moved and unenrolled from your winter classes by the time the third month bump came in. When the office asked you why you had to leave the school for a semester, you said personal reasons but the tightness in your shirt told another story. 

The lady at the office just smiled, “It’ll be better for the little one, here’s what you’ll need when you re-enroll in the fall.” And handed you the packet along with your un-enrollment form.

You smiled back at her, thankful that she didn’t ask too many classes. Maybe a lot of girls got pregnant by other students. But not many got pregnant by their history professor. You took the forms and started to fill them out. 

The one thing Iwaizumi failed to tell you was that he came from a family of big babies. You learned that early on after your second doctor’s appointment, when the doctor wondered if you were sure you got pregnant in September and not over the summer. You shook your head and told her that the test said that you were only four weeks pregnant. When the doctor looked more into it, searching around the ultrasound, she was able to confirm that it was just a big baby. 

“I come from a family of big babies.” He said as he laid his head on your stomach after dinner, “I thought it wouldn’t be a big deal.” 

“I might have to get a c-section if he gets too big.”

“He?”

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you.” You got flustered, you scratched the back of your neck and said, “Surprise we’re having a boy!” Which left Iwaizumi gobsmacked. 

“A boy? We’re having a boy?” He asked with shock across his face.

“Yep, our own little Iwaizumi boy.” 

He pulled you into a tight hug, “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.” He said with almost tears in his eyes. He would’ve been fine with any gender, he just couldn’t believe you were far along enough to know the gender.

By the time January came around, you were comfortable in his button up shirts. You left the few buttons undone which exposed your bra underneath.

You were surprised that they made sure maternity bras, even though you were now carrying a baby you wanted to look cute. You were only in your twenties, you were allowed to look adorable. 

Iwaizumi still held lectures online, you were no longer under his desk giving him blow jobs, but when you were home with him, you wore your collar. 

After the first class of the week, he was pent up with excitement and worry. He found you on the couch and took your hand then led you to the basement. When he closed the door behind him, he smiled down at you. He yanked on your collar a little bit. 

“How is my baby mama doing? Did you eat today, take your vitamins?” He asked as he pulled you closer to him. His lips were so close to yours, your small bump brushed up against his toned stomach.

“I’m doing good, I've been missing you. It sucks to have you back at lecture, I liked our holidays together.” 

He leaned in and kissed you, “Don’t worry it’s only twice a week, the rest of the time I have with you. I’ve been a little hungry lately for my baby mama’s pussy.” He licked his lips and went in for another kiss. When he pulled away he said, “You’re looking so good lately, all swollen with my kid, a big kid too.” His hand lowered to your bump and carefully rubbed it, “You’re becoming irresistible.” 

You chuckled, “Thank you, Hajime.” 

He went in for another kiss, it was more passionate this time. He moved his hands to both of your shoulders and held onto them tightly as he pressed his lips against yours. When he tried to pull away you just pulled him back in and led him to the bed. You only pulled away when you sat back down. 

He got down on his knees in between your legs and pushed down the sweatpants you wore. You didn’t often feel very sexy, especially now you’ve been living in Iwaizumi’s oversized shirts. You’ve been trying to look cute but with the swollen bump you rarely felt like a hot sex goddess. 

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. You’re perfect. I can’t wait to make you my wife.”

Your heart fluttered at the prospect of becoming his wife. You longed for him when you were in his class, you giggled at the thought of a gold band around one of his tattooed fingers. You felt his hands slide up your belly and rest on top of it for a moment as he went in between your legs and started to lick against the fabric of your underwear covering your pussy. 

You moaned and tossed your head back, you then felt his large hands pull down your underwear, exposing your bare pussy to him. You whimpered as he took a tentative lick across your sensitive skin. You jolted your hips slightly and he kept you down with his large, tattooed hands.

“You have no idea how much you drive me crazy, your body looking like this is beautiful. I know it’s so taboo to knock up a student, but with you it feels amazing. You took my seed so well. I wish I got to see you waddle around campus with a hand on your belly. But oh well, guess that’ll happen with the second one.” He smirked against your pussy.

Before you could say anything in response to his comment about having a second child his tongue was swiping across your aching pussy. His hands kept your thighs spread as he started to devour you like a man who hadn’t eaten in days. 

Your hands gripped onto the bed and tried to rub your hips against him, but he stopped you and kept you down. You were at his mercy as he stroked across your pussy with his tongue. His cock was hard in his slacks. 

Iwaizumi was in love with your growing body, to have you all swollen and beautiful. He often read up on the history of pregnancy and told you, you looked like the beautiful paintings and drawings of pregnant women from the past. 

He often took photos of your growing bump, both with clothes on and also nude. He even had an ultrasound photo on his desk that he occasionally looked at while he worked. The idea that he planted his seed inside of one of his students turned him on. It also didn’t hurt that he loved you too. 

You felt pleasure build up in your gut, you clutched onto his head down, feeling his silk strands through your fingers as he continued to play with your clit with his tongue. You moaned wildly, letting yourself be untamed in the bedroom. The pleasure was amazing and something you longed for. 

After so much time waiting as he taught you were finally getting what you want. You felt his hands touch your growing bump again. You smiled through your pleasure as you placed your hands over top of his, feeling your growing child together. 

Pleasure coursed through you as you held onto his head. You moaned against him, you felt the fire in your gut as you got closer to orgasm. You whimpered and moaned as he continued to lick at you folds. The top of his head brushing against the bottom of your growing belly. 

You were so cute like this in his eyes, sexy even. You were perfect for him as he ate you out. He knew that the games you played weren’t over just because you were pregnant but only he became more gentle. But even then he had a hard time doing that. 

He shoved two tattooed fingers inside of you. He flexed them inside of you which made you groan even louder. You looked like the picture perfect whore, a thought that Iwaizumi purred at as he assaulted your clit even further. 

All spread out for him, baby bump on display. Cheeks warmed with a blush and your hair askweded. You were a whore for him, perfect in your pleasure. He kissed at your thighs and continued to finger fuck you, he flexed his fingers inside of you. 

Your head was thrown back and you yanked at his hair. After a few more pumps of his fingers, you came all over his face. Slicking his chin and mouth. When he pulled his face away he looked up and you and grinned.

“That’s my girl.” He said with pride in his voice, “Always know how to take what’s been given to you.” 

You laid back on the bed, rubbed your stomach as you came down from your high. Iwaizumi laid down beside you and rubbed your stomach as well. He kissed you on the lips and smiled, “My good girl.”

“Thank you, sir.” You whimpered. 

You’d always be Iwaizumi’s favourite girl, he then said, “Why don’t we get you fully undressed and let me show you how much I love the bump.” His smile was wicked and you fell for it each time. 

A few days later you were at the grocery store, picking up ingredients for dinner for the next week. You were trying to decide between two packages of salmon. You had them in your hands and you were trying to decide. As you went towards the slightly more expensive one that had more salmon in it when you heard your name. 

You looked over and saw one of your classmates coming towards you. You panicked and turned away, but they kept calling your name as they approached you. 

“Hey!” They said, “I know it’s you, why are you hiding?” 

You looked over your shoulder to see Kase, you smiled at her and turned around to look at her. She was in the same year as you. She was in a lot of your classes and had Iwaizumi as a teacher too. You smiled at her and waved, “Hey there, sorry I didn’t see you.” 

“Oh it’s no big deal.” her eyes went to your growing bump, she made a surprised face before she said, “You got pregnant.” 

You blushed a little, “Yeah, I had to take the next semester off because of it. But I’m going to come back. Next fall.” 

“Oh that must suck, not being able to finish on time. But I guess it’s better that you take the time off and not stress out the little one.” She said, “Can I touch it?”

She looked so beautiful, she was the same age as you. Learn, cute with perky breasts and always catching the attention of guys in class. She carefully touched your baby bump, she was in awe.

“Are you married yet?” She asked. 

“Oh no, not yet. We need to find a good time to get married.” You chuckled, a little flustered. You knew you couldn’t get married now, not while Iwaizumi was in the facility of the same university as you.

“It’s gonna suck not having you in the same year as me. It feels like a year wasted, huh? Well I guess it’s only a semester. I couldn’t imagine getting pregnant so young, you’re going to be such a young mother.” She chirped.

You swallowed hard, she was right. You were so young and here you were the model pregnancy with a loving baby daddy. But yet you still feel guilty about being pregnant so young and out of wedlock, having to take the semester off so you could have your baby. 

“Well I bet the baby will be so cute. I hope you can get married soon, you know what they say about kids who don’t have strong fathers in their lives.” She said with a grimace. 

Such an old way of thinking, but most girls in the department lived and died by tradition. 

“I hope you can go back to school soon. I don’t know if you heard but Professor Iwaizumi is leaving for another school. He said it was a personal matter, I wonder what happened. Maybe his wife left him or something.” She chuckled.

Iwaizumi rarely talked about his homelife so there were many rumours surrounding what he was like, but only you knew the truth. You knew what he was like, not the hard marker that you had when you were in his classes. 

“Oh no way, that’s going to suck.” You lied through your teeth as you patted on your belly.

“Yeah, but oh well. Professors move around all the time.” She shrugged, “He was a cool guy though, bought us pizza that one time.”

“Oh yeah.” You chuckled. You remembered fondly of that time, you helped bring the pizza in and after class in his office he fingered you and kept his hand around your throat. But it was burnt away by a guilt in your gut. 

“I gotta go, but totally send me baby pictures when the kid is born. I’d love to see them.” As she walked away, you put your hand on your growing belly and sighed. 

You came home, feeling defeated. You felt insecure about your pregnancy. Most girls your age didn’t end up pregnant without getting married. Most finished school on time and didn’t have an illicit relationship with their teacher. 

Iwaizumi was in the living room when he saw you enter and slump over to the kitchen. He called out for you but instead you barely acknowledged him and held back tears. You put away the food you bought and before you could finish you felt Iwaizumi’s big arms around you. 

He kissed the side of your head and asked, “What happened? What’s wrong?” 

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand and said, “I’m fine, I’m okay. Just something happened and I'm overreacting.”

“What happened, baby. Tell me.” He said as he tightened his grip on you. He wasn’t going to let you suffer in silence. What could’ve happened at the grocery store that got you so upset?

“Am I making you throw your life away?” You asked in a meek voice as you turned around to look at him, “Am I making you change your entire life because I got pregnant. I can just give the baby up for adoption and we can go back to normal.”

He took your face in his hands and said, “I don’t want to return to normal. There was never any normal to begin with.” 

Tears welled up in your eyes, “Why don’t you hate me? Why don’t you want to throw me away.”

“I could never hate you my love, nothing you could do could make me hate you. You’re too precious and kind to be hated.” He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

You didn’t understand why Iwaizumi was willing to move around his life so you could be together and have your child. You were edging six months now and were larger than ever with the promise of growing even larger. The baby was starting to kick and respond to your voice.

Your lives were almost normal except that he was your former teacher and you his student. He got you pregnant while he was still your teacher. He moved his life and yours around to make room for the new addition and talked in the past of having another child. 

“Why don’t you hate me?” You asked in a tiny voice.

“I could never.” 

You felt a strong wave of emotions, you didn’t know if it was because of the hormones or because of the immense guilt you felt. There were too many questions in your mind, you felt overwhelmed and out of your body. 

“I love you.” He said earnestly. 

You swallowed before you shouted, “You should hate me!” And pulled out of his grasp. You let out an angry scream before you started to cry. You felt like a child, an idiot for what you did. But the emotions were welling up inside of you. 

His eyes went sharp, the dominant in him took charge. He needed to put you back in line the only way he knew how. 

“A submissive doesn’t talk to their dominant like that.” He said sharply. He crowded into your space and took a hold of your wrist, “Don’t you dare make assumptions about what I am doing or how I feel. I am not throwing my life away.”

You nodded at him, with tears in his eyes, you wiped them away with the back of your hand before you swallowed once more and nodded again. He let go of you and then pulled you into his arms tightly. He kissed the top of your head.

“I know what we can do to fix that tune of yours. Show you that I adore you, my pet.” He said as he trailed a hand down to your bump, “And the life we’ve created together.”

You looked up at him with hopeful eyes and clung to him for a moment, “Do you promise?” You asked quietly.

“Yes, I wouldn’t change it for anything.” He said, “Even if it has been difficult, I’m working through it with you. We’re a team. You didn’t burden me. And I want to show the gratitude I have to the mother of my child.” 

He pulled away and led you downstairs to the basement once more, he helped you down the stairs and to the front of the bed. His hands were on your belly as he rubbed it gently, “Remember our safe word?”

You nodded, “No cream, extra sugar. Or just sugar for short.” 

He leaned in and kissed you, started to undo the buttons of your shirt. He pulled it off your shoulders and deposited it on the ground. You stood there, belly on full display and your heavy breasts captured in a bra that was by the week getting too small. 

He took off your bra and then you sweatpants and underwear. He folded them nicely and put them on the dresser. 

“How are your knees?” He asked, ‘Can you kneel?” 

You nodded, “I’m just pregnant, Hajime.” You stood there, holding your rounded bump, you were soon entering your third trimester and you looked glowing. 

Your stomach was lined with stretch marks but Iwaizumi kissed every one of them, he rubbed your back pain and made you your favorite food once in a while (you can’t eat chicken wings the entire pregnancy). He cared for you.

He tsked, “We’re in the room, pet. You address me as ‘sir’. I’ll let you off with a warning because I’m pretty sure that was just the pregnancy brain.” He said. 

“Oh right, sir. Sorry.” You gave a curt nod. 

Iwaizumi came back from the dresser with a pink collar and matching pink rope, he said, “We’re going to do some bondage tonight. Just some light rope work. Is that okay?”

You nodded, “yes sir.” 

“No pain or aches?” He asked as he rubbed the bump, feeling a kick against his hand. He smoothed out his hand gently across the taunt skin. 

“I’m all good, sir. I want to see what you meant by showing your love to me. I worry that you don’t love me as much and you’re just putting up with me.” 

He sighed and kissed you, “I never just put up with someone. If I love them, I love them deeply. I become addicted to every part of them and never want to let them go. And now with our baby, we’re tied together forever.” He kissed you again, “Now get those thoughts out of your head.” 

“Yes, sir.” You pulled away from him and cradled your belly while he started to work on the rope. It was very minimal, the rope framed your growing figure and wrapped around your thighs. The rope mostly focused on the abdomen, and less so your breasts. He didn’t tie it too tight or bind your hands. Then came the collar, a sign of ownership. That Iwaizumi owned you, he owned your body and now your womb which he filled with his seed to produce a son.

He played with the tag slightly and smiled, “You looked gorgeous.” 

You giggled and tried to cross your arms over your exposed, engorged breasts but he stopped you, instead dipping his head downwards and starting to suck on your nipples. You moaned out and gripped onto his hair tightly. 

“Your milk is so sweet.” He grumbled against your breast, “I could keep you like this forever.” 

You chuckled, “I don’t think we have enough money to feed that many mouths.” And carded your fingers through his dark hair. 

You had guessed that Iwaizumi loved your pregnant body. The curves developed as a result of carrying his child. It felt so taboo and naughty, to be turned on by the student he made pregnant. As he sucked on your nipples more. He felt your sides and groaned against your skin.

“Is it okay?” He asked. 

“It’s not like I’m feeding right now.” You chuckled. You covered his hands with yours on your hips as he pulled you flushed against him. He groaned. 

“Like what you’re tasting?” You asked.

“Love it.” He said the corner of his mouth stained white with milk. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Now I feel as if you should be punished for thinking such thoughts, get them out of your mind. You shouldn't feel so doubtful, not when you know how much I love you.”

You nodded, you agreed that you should be punished for something like that. Iwaizumi had put so much time into making you comfortable in his home and supporting you during your pregnancy. He was not neglectful and he wasn’t doing it out of some obligation or guilt. 

“Either you can choke on my cock or get spanked.” He offered.

You thought about it for a moment, all exposed to him with pink rope wrapped around your body, framing your bump, your nipples were bright with his teeth marks. You knew you should be embarrassed to be so exposed but you trusted Iwaizumi, he loved you and doted on you. 

“I think spanked, sir.” You said with a blush on your cheeks. 

“Good girl.” He said as he went up behind you and laid a hard smack on your ass, “Now go get the chair and bring it to the middle of the room then lean over it.” 

He watched you as you slightly waddled over and pulled the chair to the center of the room from the corner. You then bent over it, exposing your bare ass. He approached you, still dressed in his dress shirt and tie. He took off his belt around his waist and folded it in his hand. He approached you, studying your form as you held onto the edge of the chair.

He smacked your ass a couple of times in quick succession. They weren’t hard slaps, he tried to keep it as delicate as possible with a belt, but there were still welts on your ass.

“Remember the safe word.” He said. He always gave you an out, even if he was punishing you. You were in a state right now where too much pain could mean something bad. 

He continued to smack across your ass after you said nothing. Dark welts appeared on your skin as he slapped the skin with the leather of his belt. You looked amazing bent over like that, the way your belly and breasts hung down, you looked like a picture perfect pregnancy. 

He left in total twenty smacks across your ass, when he was done you felt defeated. Yet light. You no longer had the worry in your head about him not loving you, after the worship and punishment, you believed him when he said he wasn’t throwing his life away for you. 

He took you by the belly and positioned you back upright, his hand splayed out across your swollen abdomen. He felt the taunt, warm skin against his palm and purred against your ear, “You look beautiful like this.” He said.

“Thank you, sir.” 

He felt up your sides and reached up to your nipple, he carefully squeezed it and a dribble of milk came out. He loved you like this, you looked stunning, completely nude and showing off your womanly figure. You filled out so nicely since the day you told him you were pregnant. 

He kissed up the side of your neck lovingly, his hands up your sides gently as he reached your ear and nipped at the lobe. Let out a groan as he rubbed his hard, clothed cock against your ass. 

“Are you getting excited?” You asked.

“Oh you know I am.” He replied with a low growl. He pulled away and brought you to the bed. He watched you struggle a bit to get on all fours. 

Your pussy lips were glistening in the low light of the bedroom. He licked his lips and undid his pants, slowly pulled down the zipper and palmed his hard cock through his underwear. You looked like a dream like this. Bent over, on all fours, your belly hung down as did your heavy breasts. 

He took his cock out of his underwear and got onto the bed behind you, he stared at your beautiful form for a few more moments before he asked, “Ready, baby?”

“I always am, sir.” You said as you arched your back slightly to give him a better view.

“Oh you’re perfect like this. So obedient and sweet. Got knocked up by your teacher. So sweetly.” His voice was low.

You moaned, your bruised ass on full display. He palmed a careful hand across it and groaned at the heated skin under his palm. You were so perfect. 

“You’re the modal pregnancy, sweetheart. You take everything so well, you make me think sick thoughts when you’re like this.” He purred. 

You felt his hard cock against your entrance as he brushed up against your opening. You were so wet by this point, you almost came from the smacks across your ass. 

“But you’re also a naughty girl.” He said, “You did get knocked up by me. Out of wedlock, in college and by your professor of all people. For shame, princess. But don’t worry, you won’t go without.” He said before he slowly pushed his cock into you.

You moaned and gripped onto the bed under you. The stretch was something that you were used to, and it felt so good. He kissed your back as he slid himself into you, until he was bottomed out inside of you.

“You feel so good around me, baby. Still so tight even as many times that I’ve fucked you. You’re perfect for me.” 

You whimper as you feel him start to move in and out of you. Your walls clenched around him as he thrusted up into you. You felt yourself dive in the waves of pleasure as he continued to fuck you. He was your professor, your lover and now the father of your child. 

“When you have this baby, we’re going to start working on the next one. I wanna see you all swollen again.” if it was anyone else you’d be scared at the prospect of being pregnant again but with Iwaizumi you felt relaxed. You would have another baby with him. 

“I love you.” You grunted, “I love you so much, sir.” 

He smiled down at you and kissed the base of your neck, “I love you too. You’re perfect for me. Who would’ve guessed I would’ve fallen in love with one of my own students. But you’re just picture perfect.”

Your belly swayed with every thrust that he gave you. You felt so primal under him, fucked in an animalistic way, to have yourself under him while he took you from behind. 

“Pregnant with my child, all swollen and beautiful.” He grunted. 

You whimpered against the bed, it creaked and groaned with each thrust. His cock buried deep inside of you, kissing your cervix with every hard thrust. You were perfect under him, he loved you so much.

“Hajime!” You moaned. 

“I got you princess, I got you. Just let me keep fucking you.” He groaned as he kept moving his hips. 

As much as Iwaizumi put you through, you knew that he loved you. He thought you were perfect in every sense of the word. You were without flaw to him, and as your pregnant body swelled with his child, he knew that you had to be his forever. 

It was taboo and almost perverted how he knocked up one of his students but he couldn’t keep away from you. He tried so hard in the beginning, but once he embraced you, it was perfect.

“You’re still so tight around me, a perfect fit for my cock.” He grunted. 

You moaned into the pillow, you felt the pleasure of each thrust inside of you. You felt every nerve ending on fire with pleasure. You were at a loss of words as he continued to fuck you. 

His thrusts became erratic, his body humped against yours. His hands dug into your waist as he felt your warm walls clench around him. You felt so good, his cock bumped up against your cervix, a reminder he made you this way. 

He was the one who made you pregnant, round with his child. A taboo idea, a professor knocking up his student and not anywhere close to graduation. He was a dirty man who loved his precious little student so much. 

“Marry me,” He said almost breathless, “I know I said we had to wait, but marry me. Now please.” He grunted as he continued to thrust into you.

You gripped onto the sheets under you, your head thrown back. You came around his cock and you said, “Yes! Yes! I’ll marry you Hajime.”

A few more heavy thrusts and Iwiazumi was finishing inside of you. You groaned weakly as he finished, painting your insides white. There was no point using condoms, there wasn’t any more damage he could do.

“Do you mean it?” You piped up after a few moments as Iwaizumi laid beside you.

He nodded, “Yes, please marry me. I don’t want our son to be without his father and if I marry you then no one can take you away from me.” 

You leaned up and kissed him, you felt his hands undo the rope around your body, “I love you.” You said in a sweet voice.

“I love you too.” he said as he untangled the rope from your belly, his hand touched it gently to make sure you weren’t in any pain. He then said “We go ring shopping tomorrow.” as his hand glided across your belly. A promise that he was planning on keeping.

As you entered your final year of university you walked on campus with your head held high, a diamond ring on your finger and a slight roundness to your abdomen. At home Iwaizumi had his son in the playpen by his desk as he started his next lecture. 

“Hi class.’ He gave a slight smile, “This is the course on the Enlightenment, now let’s start with what is the Enlightenment. But before we start, I want you all to meet my assistant professor. This is Shinrin. My wife and I are expecting a daughter in the new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
